


My Favorite Teddy Bear

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Audrey and Elliot's lives [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Molestation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: A poem written by Audrey's POV. As always, talking about her beloved brother.
Relationships: Audrey/Elliot - Relationship
Series: Audrey and Elliot's lives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704409
Kudos: 3





	My Favorite Teddy Bear

To my dearest brother

I was so happy when Mom brought you in

Squinted eyes, a few strands of hair and rose-painted cheeks : the perfect baby

You were so _ fragile _

Even though I was young, I wondered if you’d survive in that house long enough

I started sleeping by your cradle almost every night, afraid they’d hurt you

I tried being by your side as much as I could

I protected you from Dad countless times

Hell, I even bought a switchblade in case things got worse

I just couldn’t let you be  _ abused _ like I was

Despite that, I failed

I teared up when I noticed bruises all over your arms and face

You were so  _ fragile _

I couldn’t stop him, I wasn’t strong enough and you paid the price

But you didn’t hate me

I’d purposefully let you alone with him sometimes and even then you didn’t hate me

I manipulated you into obeying me and even then you didn’t hate me

I molested you for years and even then you didn’t hate me

Disguising it as a ‘secret’ wasn’t clever at all, kinda cliché if you ask me

But you fell for it so quickly!

Innocent actions that became lewd over time : that became our reality

And you’d let me touch you 

_ Every time _

You never fought back, now did you?  _ Because it felt good, didn’t it? _

Remember when you were rock hard and begged me to touch you? ‘Cause I remember that

Or when you’d climb on my bed and let me fondle you for as long as I wanted to? 

It’s okay, you can be honest with your sis :)

Trust me, we have nothing else to hide from each other at this point

I still care about you, you know?

_ I love you, my sweet good boy  _


End file.
